


Leaving

by elletromil



Series: Come Back (Home) [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Harry takes a last look at the house he’s about to leave behind for good.Sometimes, leaving is the only thing you can do.
Series: Come Back (Home) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1089666
Kudos: 10





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> So as i was looking through the 'verse tag on tumblr, apparently I also wrote a 'before the beginning' ficlet for this verse and also never posted it on Ao3. So I'm doing it now

Harry takes a last look at the house he’s about to leave behind for good. He thinks it should feel different, be harder in some way.

He hesitates to leave Mr Pickle here, but it’ll be a bit awkward bringing him along. And anyway, once he’s settled wherever he’ll end up, he can always ask Eggsy to ship him to him. In the meantime, he trusts him to continue to look after the stuffed dog.

It doesn’t surprise him that his thoughts found a way to turn to Eggsy. Since he’s recovered his memory, he never really stops thinking about him.

His hand clenches on the door-handle, not turning it yet. If he leaves now, he probably won’t see Eggsy ever again. He will never know if any of the lives he’s imagined with him could ever become their future.

But he knows that if he doesn’t leave, somehow, he’ll get sucked back into Kingsman. And even for Eggsy, that’s not something he can allow to happen. In fact, especially _for_ Eggsy, he can’t allow that to happen.

If he comes back, if he’s reinstated as an agent, he knows that sooner rather than later, he’ll die. He’s not the spy he used to be. And while he knows Eggsy would eventually deal with his loss, would grieve and move on, it’s not a pain he wants him to go through again.

Maybe they won’t ever get their happy ending together, but at the very least, they can be happy on their own.

Before he can lose his resolve again, he opens the door and leave the house that had just started to feel like a home after only a couple of week of sharing it with Eggsy.


End file.
